Now I am Free
by Soli
Summary: The Muyo household is saddened by the death of a friend, but Tenchi learns that if you love something, it never leaves you. R&R please! Sequel to


Hey, everyone! This is the sequal to "You Can Only See the Stars If You Are Truly Free" Someone asked for a sequal, and I decided "Ah, what the hey." I want to give shoutout to everyone who reviewed my last story, you guys are the best, I love you to death, you wonder wonderful people you! Please, R&R this one too! As always, Tenchi & CO. don't belong to me(Gawd knows I wish they did) Enjoy the story, and thank you!!!!!!!!

Much luv,

Soli

Now I am Free.

If anyone had passed the Muyo household a year ago, they would have claimed that there must be a party going endlessly on behind the walls. But since Ryoko's death, that had changed. No longer was the noisy laughter or constant battles heard. For the first time, everything was quiet. And the rest of the world knew that the Muyo place would never be the same again.

It had been nearly two months since the funeral. No longer did Sasami prepare her dishes with enthusiasm. No longer did Ayeka lounge around, watching romantic TV soaps. No longer did Tenchi smile or laugh or pay any attention as life passed by. No longer did Mihoshi giggle at things that weren't funny in the first place. Washu spent day after day in her lab, refusing to see anyone. And little Ryo-Ohki did nothing at all but grieve and weep for her friend and owner.

Dinner that night was silent, as it usually was now. Now and then, Tenchi would glance over at Ryoko's empty place and fight back the pain in his throat. After half an hour of this self-torture, he rose to his feet.

"Where ya going, Tenchi?" Sasami asked meekly. "Out." Was the abrupt reply. Sasami nodded, not knowing what else to say. Her eyes were sad, no longer filled with the childish happiness they once had been. The rest of the group looked at themselves sadly. They didn't know what they could do to cheer up Tenchi. While they were all depressed about Ryoko's death, Tenchi seemed to take it the hardest, barely eating and talking, and disappearing every night to god knows where. It didn't seem that Tenchi would ever smile again, ever laugh again. None of them would. 

The roof had become Tenchi's sanctuary. When night fell, he'd go up there and watch the stars. They were lovely, yes, but Tenchi couldn't understand why Ryoko had loved them the way she had. Laying there for hours at a time, Tenchi would watch the sky with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

__

Why did you leave, Ryoko? Tenchi thought tonight. _Why did you leave me? I loved you._ Choking back a sob, he wiped his eyes and tried to concentrate on the North Star. But the mental pain of the last few months clouded his vision and his mind, leaving Tenchi in an agony he didn't bother to control. His chest shook with every sob and his breathing grew ragged. _I'm sorry, Ryoko. I'm so sorry._ He thought miserably.

A wild wind rushed past Tenchi's crying form, shaking the branches of the trees. _Teeenccchhhi._ Tenchi bolted up and wiped his eyes. Could it be? No. He had only imagined the familiar singsong voice. 

__

Tenchi, don't be sad. A voice whispered in his ear. Tenchi swallowed hard. It couldn't be, but, oh, god, how he wanted it to be. 

"Ry…Ryoko?" he whispered, knowing if it was his imagination, he'd die. 

But it wasn't. The soft laughter that filled his ears and heart only belonged to one woman. _Yes, my Tenchi. It's me. I've missed you_. Tenchi smiled as his eyes watered again. "I've missed you too. Ryoko, I've missed you so much." He whispered, finding it hard to choke out the words. 

__

I know you have, Tenchi. That's why I came here tonight. I came here to tell you that you must let me go.

Tenchi's entire being filled with dread. "I can't, Ryoko. I…I love you too much."

__

I know you do, Tenchi, but you'll die if you don't. You have to go on living, for me and for the others. Don't die for me, Tenchi, live. Live for me.

Tenchi swallowed. "I don't want to say good-bye." He whispered. 

__

This isn't good-bye, Tenchi. It never will be good-bye. I am always with you, Tenchi, watching you and loving you. When you feel like you can't go on, I'll be right next to you, supporting you. When you laugh, I'll be laughing with you, and when you cry, I'll be there to comfort you. 

But you must let me go, Tenchi. Just until we see each other again. 

Swallowing hard, Tenchi closed his eyes. Deep down, he knew Ryoko was right. He didn't want her to be, but she was. 

"You promise…you promise you won't leave me?" he asked softly.

__

I promise, Tenchi. Now and forever, I promise you that.

Tenchi smiled. Although he didn't open his eyes, he could feel the feather light touch of a kiss on his lips. Tears welled up

behind his eyes as the kiss ended. 

"I love you, Ryoko." He whispered. 

__

And I love you, my Tenchi. I will always love you. Do you remember what I told you?

"That to see the stars, I must be truly free."

__

Yes. I must go now, but remember, I will never leave your side.

As the wind died down, Tenchi could feel his sorrow dying too. He felt lighter, happier, and he knew that he was letting go. When the last tree branches stopped shaking, the last tears fell from Tenchi's closed lids.

Ryoko was with him. She would always be with him, loving him as he did her. No longer would he be alone. No longer would there be a reason for tears.

Opening his eyes, Tenchi looked at the stars. They twinkled brightly, whispering the promise of healing, of caring, of being there forever. Shining brightly, for years to come, reminding people that they would be there forever, like the love Tenchi shared with his Ryoko. 

Tenchi smiled. He was seeing the stars. He was truly free.

And Tenchi began to laugh.


End file.
